


Hidden in the Bedclothes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hidden in the Bedclothes

Harry tore the sheets off the bed and threw them in a pile on the floor. 

Usually Draco took care of the bedding because he was a perfectionist first. Harry knew he'd never manage the charm well enough to impress Draco. Draco also hated when the sheets came off during some of their more _active_ rounds of sex and Harry had to agree with that. 

As Draco had been swamped at work, Harry thought he might as well do something productive on his day off. Besides, somehow whenever they washed the bedclothes it just seemed to give them an excuse to get them dirty again. 

When Harry pulled the pillowcases off, a small piece of fabric tumbled out of Draco's after the pillow. It was only about a foot square piece of blue and white cotton. He ran his thumbs over the material, soft and worn.

Strange thing for Draco to keep in his pillowcase. 

Harry set it down on the table beside the bed and flicked his wand at the pile of linens, lifting them into the air and carrying them down to the washing machine. 

_Several hours later…._

"You changed the linens." Harry watched as Draco zeroed in on the cloth sitting on the table.

"I was going to ask you about that," Harry said.

Draco slipped the fabric into his pocket then whipped around, face red. "There's nothing to talk about." He started to walk by but Harry reached out and gripped his arm.

"What's the big deal? I wondered why it was in your pillowcase and how I'd never seen it before but it's just a cloth."

Sagging visibly, Draco exhaled. "I've had it since I was a child. It… _comforts_ me to know it's there."

"Oh," Harry replied somewhat surprised. He'd never thought Draco the type but upon reflection—and consideration of Narcissa's coddling—it wasn't all that shocking after all. 

"That's all you have to say?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Not going to take the piss about it?"

"I don't have anything from when I was a baby," Harry said simply. 

Draco turned away from him and pulled the fabric from his pocket and pushed it inside the pillowcase. 

"Don't do the bed again," he said after he turned back around, a smirk now curling his lips. "You're absolute pants at it."

Harry grinned. "As long as you continue to stay out of the kitchen. I'll never forget that burnt cheese—"

"Shut it, Potter."


End file.
